WWII Equestria
by victor.reznov
Summary: the war as it wouldve been from both side of the allies of the americans and the soviets and the hardships they endured


_**Part I: the invasion of germany**_

Marc looked at price as they rode their aquatic tanks riding up to the beaches of germany as rarity, twilight, john, and derpy as they arrived on the beaches of germany the ramps lowered and the Nazi forces began opening fire mowing down most of the american troops. Derpy jumped over the side of the tank as twilight, rarity, john, marc, and price stormed the beach to tray and take out the machine gun nest as sweetibell, scootaloo, and applebloom ran onto the beach from a different aquatic tank. Morters were being launched and blowing up on the beach as scootaloo got gunned down price ran over to her as she cried out in pain "momma, momma, I wanna go home, I wanna go home." Price grabbed her from under her arms and began pulling her up the beach trying to get her to safety but just as he got farther up the beach a motar shell hit scootaloo blowing her lower half from the waist down completely off as price dragged her body but realized she was dead he then dropped her. Twilight, rarity, sweetibell, applebloom, john, derpy, and marc were on a small dug out as they sestained heavy enemy fire.

Price ran and ducked onto the small hill with the rest of his group as they cleared out the machine gun pits and looked out over the beach where the dead soldiers layed as blood and bodies washed in and out of the tide. Price looked over at his group as they either wrote letters back home or ate something as everyone else went and picked up the nazis weapons. Price walked over to sweetibell and applebloom who were looking at scootaloos dog tags then applebloom put them in their pocket as price had his group search the bodies for weapons and ammo. Price was determined to get to their rally point which they knew they had to as they gathered up as many supplies as they could they packed up their stuff and pressed on. As they pressed on tank divisions began arriving on the beach to lend immediate support as they continued up the road they came across a small nazi prison camp where captain "teddy bear" camacho and his 45th mexican infantry was being held.

Price looked at marc and rarity and had them take up sniper positions nearby on the right flank, then he gave the order for john, twilight, and applebloom to flank the camp on the left while him derpy and sweetibell flank the center. When everyone was in posistion marc and rarity picked off the exicutioners allowing price, derpy, sweetibell, applebloom, twilight and john to clear out the camp and free the allied prisoners. Once the camp was cleared price walked over to camacho and cut him and his unit free of their ropes, finding it to be easier if they camp there for the night price talked to camacho about what happened as he asked "what happened camacho how did you and your unit get captured?" camacho responded "we were coming up from the east when we were blind sided and captured by the enemy we didn't see it coming." Price looked at camacho and said "good thing we showed up eh? no telling what would have happened if we didnt" camacho looked at him and laughed a bit "we would've been dead that's what wouldve happened." After a few hours passed and everyone was asleep marc stayed awake and pulled guard duty while the unit slept keeping his eye in the scope to ensure healway had the best shot.

_**Part II: Sergeant blood and private fluttershy**_

Fluttershy layed on her stomach seeing what looked like her whole squad dead as nazi troops drove by killing the ones that were still barely alive as she lost conciousness every here and there. When she finally came to again she began crawling in a proned position around the fountain until she saw sergeant blood who appeared to be dead but who was actually alive. His soviet uniform stained with the blood of his fallen comrades as he looked at her and whispered "shh come over here comrade but keep low and quiet" she crawled over to him as he layed near an opening in the fountains wall. Blood looked at her and held his sniper rifle as he said "fluttershy how is it that you cheat death in the timesof need? no matter it is time for us to avenge our comrades" blood layed his rifle against the wall for her and said "take my rifle it will be your weapon for now." When fluttershy took the gun and loaded it blood looked at her and said "wait for the bombers to be over head the sound of their engines will drown out your shots" as the bombers got directly over head fluttershy shot the nazis each once inthe head and reloaded. "sergeant blood why are we waiting in this fountain?" she asked him "because they think we are all dead in here comerade now get ready they are sending in the dogs."

Once they were in the clear blood grabbed a PPSH from a dead soviet and climbed out of the fountain running for a near by building blood ducked inside with fluttershy as they proned under the windows some nazi troops passed by. As they walked by one of them looked through the window as the nazi yelled in german flames shot through the windows but blood and fluttershy kept crawling through the building. Blood looked at fluttershy and pulled her over to him as a pillar fell on the spot she was at as she looked at him blushing a bit "thanks sergeant" she said looking up at him. Blood looked at her and ran up to the second floor as they arrived on the second floor blood heard a gunshot and ducked with fluttershy behind a table "sniper the third floor on the building with the banners." Blood leaned out to draw the snipers fire as fluttershy took her shot pelting the sniper through the helmet as blood flowed from the wound and the sniper fell from the window. "ha ha ha he will now no longer be a problem quick across the bacony" blood said running with fluttershy as they got to the balcony and lent their comrades supporting fire.

When the nazi forces were destroyed and the soviets were able to get in to town blood looked at fluttershy blood said "come on lets get going we have one more target to take, out this ones a general." Blood looked out over a balcony as it began raining as they ran from building to building as they got in the perfect sniping position as fluttershy raised her rifle as he looked at the general. Blood looking around the area he said looking around for the general as he came out and talked to some of his troops then blood whispered to fluttershy "take your shot before our tanks arrive otherwise you will miss your shot." Fluttershy looked up and took aim as she lined up her shot and when the general got into german jeep as she had the rain pouring down on her as he pulled the trigger and shot the fuel tank blowing the jeep up with the general and his troops. Blood's tank division rolled through the town as he looked at the tanks blood put his hand on fluttershy's shoulder as he smiled but a German soldier readied a pazershrek missle and fired it blowing the balcony up as fluttershy got koed and blood got burried under some rubble. Some nazis came up and took the knocked out fluttershy out of the town to a prisoner truck taking her to a farm house where they had some other captured soviets.

_**Part III: Ambush at the radar tower**_

Price looked at his platoon as they sat in the rain near an old radar tower where they could launch a clear radio comunication but price knew their was an MG mounted and they would be waiting. "we need to clear out that MG otherwise we cant call for reinforcements but we are gonna need to be really careful" price said looking at his platoon "why is that?" sweetibell asked as price heard a rumble of plane engines "INCOMING BOMBERS! TAKE COVER!" everyone ducked. Once the german bombers flew over head they launched artilery strikes blowing up the feild price and his team had to cross as a bomb dropped next to marc he got up and moved as it detinated hitting marc with shrapnel. Marc stood up and ran at the MG mounts and did what he could to clear them out but the MG mounts just opened fire filling marc with lead, but marc had thrown a grenade in with them as the grenade blew up destroying the mounts price and his platoon ran over to marc. Price looked at marc and said "your gonna be fine marc dont worry I-I'm gonna help you just hang on..." Price gave marc a shot of morphine then began trying to wrap his wounds but marc just ripped his dog tags off and put them in prices hand. Price looked at them as marc coughed up some lung tissue and blood from his wounds marc put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it but right as he took his first inhale his eyes closed and the cigarette fell from his mouth. Price knew at this point marc had passed and there was nothing he could do as the last nazi dropped his gun and surrender john and rarity began beating the crap out of him.

"take a shovel and dig the graves for my men then mark the bodies of my men for their graves" Price said as twilight looked at the nazi who was shaking then he immidately began digging the dead american soldiers graves. After he had dug a few twilight began helping him as price and the rest of his platoon mapped out the next area as twilight and the nazi sat down to take a break and tilight handed him her canteen and a cigarette. The nazi looked at her and smiled saying with a german accent "I like american, its good yes? steam boat willy yeah? whoot whoot... steam boat willy" twilight smiled and nodded as she replied "steam boat willy..." Price walked down to twilight and the nazi and grabbed the nazi pulling him out of the hole putting a bandana over his eyes. John loaded his BAR as twilight stood up "so your gonna let them kill him?" price just said "tell him to walk 1000 paces that way and to turn himself into the first group of allied troops he comes across..." twilight repeated what price said as she let the nazi begin walking as john looked at price "so that's it we r just letting him go?!" price simply replied "just gear up its time to move out but first we gotta call for reinforcements."

Price looked at his platoon as they geared up and moved out to find their next town as they moved through an empty feild price looked over and saw a half track as he had his platoon dropdown in the tall grass. As the half track moved out across the feild price heard something blow up as the half track got set a blaze but a second shot hit it and blew it up as price had two of his platoon members follow him to the right. Price shot a few nazis as he looked up as teddybear and his mexican unit stood up teddybear waved to price and ran over joining forces with him as they moved on up the road. Once they got to town they saw that the town was deserted as price and his platoon and teddybears platoon took refuge in the towns church as they rested there as teddybear looked at price who was writing a letter to his dad. Teddybear held out a canteen which had some water asprice shook his head and finished writing the letter as he looked out the window at the storm which was slowly ending.

_**Part IV: the farm battle and the destruction of a nazi camp**_

Fluttershy came to as some nazis were looting the bodies of some dead soviet soldiers as she reached for a rifle but the nazis saw this and kicked her grabbing their guns as another one punched her in the face. Blood blew a whole in the wall as the nazis began bleeding to death blood looked at fluttershy and walked over helping her up as rainbow walked in with a journal and crouched. Blood looked at rainbow and said "Rainbow finish these nazi dogs off" blood looked back at fluttershy and smiled "fluttershy yet again you manage to cheat death" he said but before she could respondand ask how he survived all the rubble from town blood turned around and saw she was writing. "RAINBOW! I am not hearing gunshots" he said as she replied "what is the point sergeant they are already bleeding to death?" blood smiled handing fluttershy a rifle "then perhaps our friend is willing to help them bleed faster." Blood left as rainbow followed and fluttershy killed the nazi troops that were still alive as she left the farm house and ran to catch up to blood and rainbow but picked up a PPSH for her rifle as bloods russian tanks followed the road. Blood, fluttershy, rainbow, and applejack threw molotov cocktail bombs into a dry wheat field as pinkie torched the field with her flamethrower blood laughed and said "yes burn the rats out of the fields but do not let them escape."

Blood ran forward with fluttershy, rainbow, applejack, and pinkie to an area where a bridge was blood ran through gunning down the enemieson the bridge as they came up to the german forest where a small route of trenches was set up. Blood, fluttershy, rainbow, pinkie, and applejack began clearing out the trenches as they fought their way through the nazi army meeting less resistance as fluttershy threw her empty PPSH asside picking up a deployable MG 42 in its place. As they cleared out the trenches and got to the other side they found themselves at an old farm where panzer tank divisions had taken up positions to fight back the oncoming russian assault. Blood looked at fluttershy who had her MG 42 slung over her back and said "fluttershy grab that panzershrek bazooka and lay take out those tanks." Fluttershy and applejack worked together and picked up two panzershrek bazooka firing at the same time destroying the first tank as they both reloaded pinkie and rainbow layed down covering fire. Blood managed to divert the enemy fire as he ran toward a barn to draw the enemies fire blood saw a tank coming as fluttershy and applejack shot it with two missles blowing it up.

Blood hopped on the back of a tank with fluttershy, applejack and rainbow got on the back of another tank, pinkie and private spike who had joined them from a different division as they rode the tanks up to a road block near a nazi camp. Blood and his unit jumped off the tanks and stormed the camp blowing up the guard towers and killing every nazi in the camp. Blood smiled a bit as they cleared out the camp blood climbed onto a nazi train at the other side of the camp as he pulled fluttershy up into the train car as blood looked at her and said "onward to stalingrad my comrades." Rainbow sat in the back of the train car as she wrote in her journal as applejack and pinkie looked at her and sat down and read what she was reading as blood looked at fluttershy and smiled as another storm started up.

_**Part V: Price makes the ultimate sacrefice**_

Price and his platoon moved into a parcially destroyed town where they had seen several people trying to leave so they desided to try and help some of the people as they moved up to a wall. Price looked at derpy who was shaking from the cold as rarity, john, teddybear, and twilight ducked near some old cars as price kept his letter as dry as he could price looked up in a house where a family was speaking french. The father was yelling in french as twilight translated what he was saying to teddybear and price as he looked at them and ran over picking up the little girl handing her to derpy who held the little girl close as the rain poured down. "get that god damned kid back up there price this aint the time to take kids!" teddybear said as price responded "im sorry sir but she reminds me of my little sister back home" he said heading up the road a little bit as a sniper shot price in the leg making him fall into the rain water. When he fell he looked down at his wound as Rarity ran up to a wall then some cover behind some rubble as rarity got set to take her shot price reached into his coat as his blood mixed with the water. The nazi saw price was down but got set to fight the next person to run out as price grabbed the letter for his dad out of his pocket as he moved a bit telling twilight "t-twiligh t-t-take this letter a-and rewrite it... cause theres b-b-blood on it"

Twilight looked at him and said "stop moving your gonna make it don't worry just keep your damn head low" Price kept shaking as rarity got her shot lined up as the sniper moved his scope and saw raritys gun. Just as he saw it their was a quick flash as her bullet shot straight through the enemy snipers scope and through the snipers eye as derpy set the little girl and ran over to her dying husband as she grabbed his hands. Price looked at derpy and weakly pulled himself up enough to kiss her one last time before he finally died as derpy cried and took his dog tags off and put them on as the little girl ran back to her family as teddybear looked at twilight and said "this is why we cant take kids..." teddybear had the platoon move out. Twilight took the letter from prices hand and put it in her coat as she helped derpy up and covered prices body with a blanket. teddybear led his new platoon through the town as they checked every building then just camped out in another church to take refuge from the storm and twilight stayed up rewriting prices letter to his dad this way it would be clean and free of blood when it got sent home.

Everyone seemed to be on edge but unfortunately derpy had become very depressed and being that the group saw how low on troops and ammo they were they knew the next place would be their final stand. When they woke up the next morning teddybear was looking at what was left of his platoon all that was left now was himself, rarity, twilight, derpy, john, sweetibell, and applebloom. these were the final survivors before their last stand occured when they got to the feild the next morning they had been on the move for days and weeks but they pressed on even with low morale. Teddybear needed a plan so he stopped his team for a while taking the time he needed to think up a good war plan but it wasn't as easy as he had oringinally thought but he started accounting for what would be attacking in the town.

_**Part VI: the battle for stalingrad**_

Blood had arrived on the train with fluttershy, rainbow, pinkie, spike, and applejack as well as the entire soviet army as blood flung open the rail cars door his troops had already begun rushing the battlefield. Blood jumped off as did all his unit as they rushed the battle. Gunfire erupted from both the nazis and the soviets as blood looked towards the street where he saw his tanks coming in but then he saw panzershrek bazookas in the windows of the buildings. Pinkie get up there and roast those nazi dogs right when pinkie got to the building she began burning it out as the nazis screamed in agonizing pain blood led his army inside the building. "We will make our way through these buildings to the otherside of town we must becareful tho we can't trust the germans" blood said as he lead his army through the buildings as they cleared out the nazis. When the nazis got pushed back they began retreating but blood led his army forward as the nazis ran to an old asylum as blood looked at his unit and led them into battle in the courtyard. Once there bloods army was pinning down the enemy in a far corner as pinkie ran in and began torching them as another nazi shot her fuel tanks and blew them up setting her on fire.

Blood looked at the nazi who had shot her and shot him right between the eyes with a pistol as he looked at his unit who were in shock but blood led them into the asylum where he looked around "this place wreaks of madness... all the toture that occured here" blood said as he continued into the asylum. Fluttershy began shaking from what had been happening in the battlefield as blood pooled in the street as she ran up to sergeant blood who put his PPSH on his back with his pistol in hand but being that it was empty he just threw it asside and picked up a double barrel shotgun. Blood walked deeper into the asylum as his unit killed nazis all the way to the otherside of the asylum as he looked around and ledthem outside as they all ducked as a bombing run occured and blood saw most of what was hit were nazis. Blood led his unit in to the waves of the wounded as he said "kill those that are still alive" fluttershy, spike, and applejack began shooting the wounded but still alive nazis as rainbow sat down and continued writing. When the deed was done blood led his unit into the metro blood saw a problem was arrising as himand his unit killed the nazis in the metro, when they were dead or dying blood began trying to pry open a door on the wall.

As he pryed the door only getting it to go inches as he looked to the right seeing a huge wave of water coming through the tunnels blood had his unit hang onto something as they would have to swim to the nearest area of escape. When the wave rushed in blood managed to pry open the door just as fluttershy blacked out blood smiled a bit grabbing her hand pulling her into the door as his unit swam through with them. Blood now carrying fluttershy had begun walking with his unit as they walked through the tunnels above the metro as they marched blood saw the water was rushing up and in and began rinning with his unit as the water rushed in. Bloods unit got knocked over as he picked up the pace but got knocked over by the force as he dropped fluttershy getting pushed forward by the water. When they finally got to a new location bloods unit grabbed the sides of the door as did blood grabbing fluttershys arm as they began walking up the stairs to get out of the metro.

_**Part VII: The battle for berlin**_

Blood pulled fluttershy out of the metro completely drenched as blood looked at fluttershy as she came to blood looked at her "they flooded their own metro but yet again fluttershy we cheat death." When blood got fluttershy out of the metro he looked over and saw rainbow drying off her journal as blood took and said "no one will ever read this" blood shoved it back into her hands taking the soviet flag from one of his troops as he pushed it into rainbows hands and said "if you lack the stomach to fight for your country then at least show me you are willing to die for it." Blood then turned back to fluttershy and helped her up handing her a gun since hers were washed away in the metro as they ran into berlin fighting the nazis standing a top a place where a statue was blood said to his troops "we shall not stop till our flag flies over berlin!" Fluttershy blushed a bit as blood led his army in to destroy the anti-tank guns in the town square thisway his tank unit could pass. Once the tanks were able to get through blood led his army to the main building as everyone fought back the nazis and the tanks knocked out the barricade rainbow, blood, applejack, and fluttershy ran forward as a nazi with a flame thrower came out blow torching rainbow. Blood looked at rainbows burned body and yelled out "NOOO! RAINBOW!" applejack shot the nazi leading bloods troops forward as blood crouched by rainbow and said "don't worry comrade your painand suffering will be over soon and you will be avenged." Blood took the journal from rainbows coat ashshe died he put it in his pocket and ran to his troops as applejack grabbed the flag from outside on the steps.

Blood looked at his army and then inside the building then said "kill all these nazis and let them die like the dogs they are" bloods army cheered and ran in as they began slaughtering the nazis as they made their way through the building. when they were halfway through the building applejack took up a sniper position picking off nazis from a balcony as she looked at blood who had picked up a panzerfaust bazooka and fired it at a nazi eagle emblem knocking it halfway off the wall. Just as the nazi emblem fell a bit a few nazis with flame throwers came out of the doorway to push back the russian assualt applejack just shot the fuel tanks for the flame throwers blowing them up one by one until they were all dead. Fluttershy grabbed the panzerfaust and shot the eagle emblem again making it fall and block reinforcements as applejack rejoined blood and fluttershy as they led a full on attack in a stair well leading to the roof where they needed to plant the flag. As they fought their way to the roof applejack was running to plant the flag but got shot down after a russian bombing run wiping out any nazi fighting on the roof. Fluttershy ran and grabbed the flag then went to plant the flag but one surving nazi stood up and shot her near her lung just barely missing it making her fall as blood took out his knife and cut the nazi across the chest and across the throat then stabbed him in the heart.

Blood kicked the nazi off his knife and off the roof as he helped fluttershy up he said to her "you can do it, finish it comrade..." fluttershy began walking to the flag pole as blood cut the nazi flag off the the flag pole. Fluttershy finally got to her goal and planted the soviet flag right next to the flag pole with pride as it flew above berlin and blood smiled at her "berlin is ours comrade now we shall assist out friends."

_**Part VIII: the last stand and the soviet save**_

Teddybear looked at what remained of his unit all that was left was twilight, sweetibell, applebloom, john, rarity, and derpy the rest had been KIA as they moved toward the bridge twilight noticed that derpy was twitchy and on edge as they approached the bridge derpy stood next to the rail. The platoon stopped and looked at her as twilight asked "derpy what are you doing?" derpy had her pistol in her hand and said "meand price will be together again now and forever" before twilight could get to her derpy put the gun to her head and shot herself. When she fell into the river below there was a loud splash as she landed in the water below twilight looked at teddybear as he said "move on we dont have time to sit here and morne we have a rendezvous point to get to. As they moved up into the town they ran into big mac and what was left of his platoon as teddybear asked him "what's your guys' load out here?" big mac looked at teddybear and replied "we've got two .30 cal MGs, a few cases of ammo, and a crap load of explosives and the germans are on their way." Rarity and john looked at teddybear as he said "rarity and john you guys get up in that bell tower, need some company?" teddybear asked rarity as she looked at the bell tower and replied "a .30cal and about 1000 rounds of ammo should do."

Rarity got in the bell tower with john as they got set up and ready to go as sweetibell and applebloom got set in one of the buildings with a .30 cal MG aiming through a hole in the wall while twilight got armed with grenades and bullet belts for the .30 cals. When everyone was in their proper places Teddybear had twilight lay in the impact crator with him as one of big macs troops rode up the road on a motorcycle trying to lure the tanks in one tank passed by not caring about the motorcycle as the second tank turned and began leading in halftracks and troops. Once within range the attack began which broke out into an all out no holds bar fight for control as bullets flew by twilight chucked a grenade into the half track blowing it up from the inside out. Sweetibell and applebloom kept mowing down nazi soldiers until their .30 cal ran out of ammo then when they heard footsteps on the stairs they turned and looked toward the stair case. "Twilight?" sweetibell asked as applebloom crouched and shot through the wall as some nazis fell over face first then sweetibell killed the nazis that got to the door way as the nazi twilight saved ran up while they were reloading shooting applebloom right inthe throat as she fell over grabbing her throat as she bled. Sweetibell ran at the nazi as twilight walked up the staircase but stopped when she heard sweetibell and the nazi rollingaround hitting the walls in an attempt to disarm him.

When sweetibell got the gun away from the nazi sweetibell bulled out her bayounet and tackled him as she tried to kill him with it yet again they had begun rolling around. When they had stopped rolling around sweetibell was on the ground trying to push the nazis hands away cause the nazi had managed to get the bayounet away from her and was now forcing his hand down. Sweetibell was starting to get weak as the blade was slowly pushed into her heart as the nazi shoved it all the way through her heart and got up leaving her their he grabbed his gun and walked down the stairs just looking at twilight. Twilight slid down the wall with tears in her eyes as she began crying for the loss of her friends while at the bell tower john and rarity were sniping the nazis that tried to run away from the fight. right when they had to reload a tank took aim at the top of the tower as rarity looked at johnand said "John get down!" she tried to get him out of the way but the tank took its shot and blew the top of the tower away.

Teddybear and big mac saw this and said "fall back to the Alamo" as they ran across the bridge to a building, twilight ran after them under heavy enemy fire the three remaining unit members too cover and started using motar shells while big mac rigged the bridge and had teddybear and twilight fall back to a safe distance away frothe blast radious. Big mack got up running next to the bridge ready to blow it up but was shot twice and the detonator fell into the river just as big mac fell back still barely alive a nazi tank began coming up across the bridge. Big mac pulled out his colt 1911 pistol and shot the tank 8 times till he was out of ammo then as the tank barrel aimed at him the tank blew up as blood stood on the soviet tank that blew up the nazi tank then his soviet army ran in.

_**Part IX: the return home and the friends favor**_

Blood, fluttershy, teddybear and twilight had headed back to the U.S. to return to their lives as if the war had never happened. Blood had rainbows journal published in the U.S. so the world could read about the russians hardships after he had added a few pages. Once the book was published blood and fluttershy returned back to russia where they got married, twilight opened a small library for people to read the books shhad collected from all of the different countries. Teddybear became a recruiter for the military and had begun working on a small model boat for his nephew whowascurently staying with his grandad. Throughout the losses everyone seemed to get along just fine being that everyone who had died on the battlefield would not be forgotten. Teddybear had spent his money to resurect a memorial to all the fallen soldiers that had died on the battlefield, and with the $5,000 he had left he was puting towards his nephews education.

_**END...**_


End file.
